Romper reglas
by Janusa
Summary: •Viñeta• Regalo para Lollipop."Lo que sentía cuando estaba fuera no tenía comparación, quizás... romper algunas reglas no era tan malo".


Bueno, este es un regalo para mi amorchis 'Lollipop' por su cumpleaños. Espero y te guste, sabes que nunca he escrito de algo que no sea InuYasha; así que discúlpame si lo hice mal.

En cuanto a los demás gracias por leer :), tal vez este sea el primero de varios fics en este fandom.

_Au revoir :D_

* * *

><p>"<strong>R<strong>omper **r**eglas."

_**P**__or __**M**__lle. __**J**__anusa._

_**P**__ara __**L**__ollipop._

_(¡Feliz cumpleaños amorchis!)_

* * *

><p>"<em>Aunque fuera sólo un instante, tenía que probar el sabor de la libertad"<em>

* * *

><p><strong>V<strong>iñeta**.**

**G**othel comenzó a guardar las cosas, disponiéndose a marchar, como todos los días.

Siempre era así desde que Rapunzel recordaba; su madre siempre pasó poco tiempo con ella y desde que aprendió a valerse por sí misma estuvo menos. Los mejores recuerdos que tenía con ella era cuando se sentaba a cepillarle el cabello mientras ella cantaba.

— ¡Florecilla!, me voy, regresaré en una semana; para tu cumpleaños— Dijo con una voz cantarina, sacándola de sus cavilaciones. — ¿hay algo que te apetezca para ese día especial?

— Lo que traiga será perfecto madre, como siempre. — Una vez dicho esto la ayudo a bajar de la torre ayudada por su largo cabello.

Otro año estaba por pasar y ella aun no conseguía decírselo.

Ver las luces que siempre aparecían, justamente, en el día de su cumpleaños era su mayor sueño desde que era capaz de recordar.

Y ahora, a sus casi dieciséis años seguía siendo sólo eso; un sueño.

Se recargó en la ventana, observando todo lo que su vista y el manto nocturno le permitían, cerró los ojos, imaginando como sería estar afuera. Poder correr libremente mientras el aire golpea su rostro, la hierba acariciando los pies descalzos y el trinar de las aves como música de fondo.

Lentamente abrió los ojos. Salir de allí.

— Sí, claro. — Musitó levemente para si — Salir de aquí.

Y dejando su anhelo atrás, fue a prepararse para un largo sueño el cual ya se sabía de memoria.

La mañana llegó más rápido de lo esperado.

Rapunzel se levantó sin entusiasmo. Ya sabía todo lo que haría hoy; lo mismo que ayer y lo de mañana. Con la mirada buscó alguna parte de la torre que no estuviera pintada — aun — y corrió por sus pinturas y pinceles. Pintar era lo mejor que podía hacer allí pero… ¿qué pintaría hoy?

La hermosa vista que le ofrecía la altura de la torre le ayudo a decidir. Un paisaje. Pero no cualquiera sino aquel que tanto ansiaba poder ver y tocar pero que a pesar de encontrarse a unos metros de ella le era imposible.

Sacudió la cabeza tratando de alejar así los pensamientos y se dispuso a pintar, mas sin embargo no logro concentrarse; ningún trazo le salía bien y como comenzó a irritarse prefirió ir a sentarse en la ventana y dejar la pintura para otro día.

De repente, entre todo la maraña que era su cabeza una pregunta salió: ¿Por qué estaba mal salir de allí? Sabía perfectamente que era peligroso — dado que; muchos ambicionaban los poderes que podía brindarle su cabello — pero su madre siempre utilizaba los calificativos 'malo', 'inapropiado' o 'incorrecto' cuando hablaba sobre ello, ni siquiera cuando ella se encontraba presente le permitía salir. Mil veces se había cuestionado él porque no se armaba de agallas y salía de allí, ¿realmente se pasaría en ese lugar toda la vida?, ¿sin conocer nada ni a nadie fuera de las dimensiones de la torre?

Pues ya no, no se quedaría sentada esperando la respuesta.

Acomodo la melena dorada como una cuerda para bajar — tal y como lo hacía para su madre —. Inhaló fuertemente y contempló la distancia entre ella y la tierra.

«Es ahora o nunca »

Y con este pensamiento, se lanzó.

Su imaginación no se acercó ni un poco a lo que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos; sentía cosquillas en el rostro y al mismo tiempo unos pequeños golpes en él, producto seguramente de la velocidad a la que caía. En cuestión de segundos sus pies y todo en ella cobraron vida propia.

Definitivamente, nada delo que pudo haber soñado tenía comparación; el aire con cierto olor a pino y flores inundaba el ambiente y le llenaba a los pulmones con una sensación exquisita. Pensó en la posibilidad de quedarse allí para siempre mientras mojaba sus pies en una pequeña laguna pero al contemplar el atardecer supo que eso no podía ser.

¿Y si le contaba a su madre? Tal vez, sí ella supiera lo feliz que la hizo salir le permitiría volver a hacerlo.

«O ya ni te dejaría ni sacar la nariz de la torre» le dijo una parte no tan optimista de su cabeza, contempló cada segundo que le tomó al astro rey ocultarse tras el espeso bosque.

Era hora de regresar.

Tenía cuatro semanas desde que se había animado a salir por primera vez, no se lo dijo a su madre; tuvo miedo de no volver a disfrutar el olor a hierba mojada o el calor del sol en el rostro mientras sumerges los pies en el agua, o cualquiera de las cosas que sentía cuando estaba allí… afuera. No podía negar que se sentía culpable por ocultarle algo así a su madre pero la felicidad lo compensaba.

Fue y se sentó en la ventana, contempló el atardecer y sonrió, para sí.

Quizás… después de todo romper algunas reglas no era tan malo.

.


End file.
